


Choices, Consequences

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [38]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Gen, it's kind of but not REALLY character death, kind of has spoilers for 2x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His foot hits the railing and he makes his leap of faith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices, Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #299 – _The Who_.
> 
> Prompts used = I'm gettin' funny dreams again
> 
> (Probably should warn: character death? Kind of, and spoilers for 2x08.)

His foot hits the railing and he makes his leap of faith, jumping out into nothing and the everything that waits beyond. A dizzying rush (anticipation and joy), how the ground lurches up to meet him – the snap of a moment (cold sick realisation) – it's all going wrong. Making contact with (slamming into) the pavement, _shattering_ , drowning in pain and blood and more pain.

Sam jerks wakes, screams: the way he'd wanted to all those long minutes he'd lived while his dream-body died. Choices made, consequences damned. In the dark of the night, there really is no taking it back.


End file.
